sans_undertale_and_friends_gaming_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Papyrus
Papyrus Undertale ''"Cutting off Sans was the greatest decision I have ever made" '' Papyrus is Sans' little (and far more successful) brother. He is never seen, and is only mentioned in Halween Spokktackular!!! ''when Sans is reminded of his success. Appearance Like Sans, Papyrus is a half-blooded skeleton, yet looks more skeleton then man. His bones are colored white (even though he is part African-american) and he always wears a red flannel shirt, and a striped vest with a tie. It is noted that he is much more stylish than Sans. Early life Papyrus was born in February 13, 1976 at the Indiana state hospital. Unlike Sans, he was not dropped on the cranium. Papyrus never got the chance to meet his real father Jamal, and had Steve K. Krachowski as a step-dad. This low start gave Papyrus the drive and ambition to do better than his down-trotten family. It was clear Papyrus was a gifted individual who thrived in the school environment, and had received numerous academic awards. He had gained a popularity with numerous colleges and had made many friends. At this time he had begun distancing himself from his brother Sans, and had even begun to say he never even had a brother in the first place. This crushed Sans, permanently severing the tie of brotherhood between the two. Rise to fame After graduating from a prestigious college, he moved out west to seek profit from the oil industry. He managed to become one of the board directors for Exxon. He climbed his way up the ladder and eventually become the president of the entire company. Not much is known in how he achieved this, as he always dodges the question in interviews. The Endgame War of 1991 While Sans was fighting with his friends Sheldon and Peter, Papyrus made a huge profit of the war in terms of oil sales. He provided the fuel for both Thanos' army, and the army of earth. This sky-rocketed his business like no one has ever seen. Present Day Pap eventually got married and bought the state of Bone Zone (formerly known as Texas) he is still running the company and has no contact with Sans. On numerous occasions, Sans has tried to make contact with his brother only to be responded with rejection. Every week, Papyrus wires $10 to Sans' bank account out of pity, knowing his brother probably wouldn't survive without it. According to ''Forbes, Papyrus is the richest person in the world, and the world's first trillionaire, with an estimated networth of $2.54 Trillion. In October 2019, he purchased Amazon, (both the forest and the company), Apple, Disney, Nepal, California and half of the Middle East through a worldwide trade deal. Relationships Sans: Papyrus has blocked Sans on all social media forms, including America Online. Steve K. Krachowski: Papyrus remains in contact with his mother and her husband Steve. They often spend Christmas together. Sans' Friends: Papyrus has stated they are the grossest thing he has ever witnessed.